The present invention relates generally to an oil pressure system for an engine, and more particularly to an oil pressure monitoring system to warn the operator of an inadequate lubrication pressure in a watercraft engine.
Watercraft engines typically incorporate lubrication systems. The lubrication system embodies an oil pump driven by the engine and provides lubricant under pressure to vital moving parts throughout the engine. The lubricant acts to lubricate as well as help cool these vital moving parts of the engine.
Watercraft may operate in rough water environments. The oil pump in the lubrication system may suck up air instead of the intended lubricant because the oil is being pushed away from the oil pump suction passage during rough operation. The importance of the lubrication system is essential and therefore many lubrication systems incorporate a monitoring system with an alarm in order to warn the operator if the oil pressure is inadequate to safely lubricate the engine.
Certain reductions in oil pressure are more essential to the correct engine operation than others. For example, a small drop or short reduction in oil pressure at low engine speed is less vital to the engine than if there is a lack of lubrication pressure for prolonged periods of time at higher engine speeds.
One aspect of the invention is a lubrication control system wherein the oil pressure is accurately monitored for the higher engine speeds and operational environments in order to provide the operator with a precise condition of the lubrication system. Such an advanced lubrication control system allows for a long, maintenance free engine life.
Another aspect of the present invention is to accurately monitor the engine lubrication pressure and compare the measured pressure with a calculated pressure dependent on engine speed, engine temperature, and oil temperature. A further aspect of the present invention further sets oil pressure limits each corresponding to a timer. The operator is given warning if the oil pressure falls below a set limit for an extended period of time as set by a corresponding limit timer.